


Don't Look Now!

by VastDelusion



Series: Spooktober [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Titans (Shingeki no Kyojin), Couch Cuddles, Eren Yeager Being an Asshole, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Halloween, Horror, Jean Kirstein Being Jean Kirstein, Jean Kirstein Loves Marco Bott With All His Heart, Jean Kirstein Swears, Kissing, M/M, Marco Bott hates scary things, Marco Bott-centric, Minor Violence, Movie Night, Movie: Texas Chainsaw Massacre (1974), Murderers, Non-Graphic Violence, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Scary Movies, Spooktober, You can rip Nervous Marco Bott out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VastDelusion/pseuds/VastDelusion
Summary: Jean plans a terror-filled night with Marco, compiling some horror movies he borrowed from Eren. However, the night gets a strange edge when the movies start following them into real life.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager, Marco Bott & Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Series: Spooktober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Don't Look Now!

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Spooktober series! If you would like to request a pairing/prompt, feel free to comment below! Thanks for reading!! ❤❤
> 
> This is my first JeanMarco fic, so I hope it doesn't show. I love these guys so much!

Jean looked around at his apartment. The blankets and pillows formed a comfy fortress on the couch, the smell of freshly-made popcorn wafted through the air, and an array of movies were spread out across the coffee table. The set-up for movie night was complete, and, although his eagerness showed by his preparation, he would never admit it out loud.

He almost jumped in excitement at the sound of a knock at his door. He didn't even need to look at who was behind the door to know who it was. Despite having told him millions of times that he didn't have to knock, and that they had been dating for about six months, Marco still thought it necessary for him to knock. It was just his polite character.

Jean was excited to see his _not-so-polite_ character, but not that night. The night before Halloween was always reserved for scary movies.

He opened the door to see the saint-like freckled face of his boyfriend, a blanket of his own draped over one arm and the other cradling a two-liter soda bottle.

"Hey," he said, as if it were their first time alone in the apartment together. "What movies are we gonna watch?"

Jean gestured to the coffee table. "I set some out, so we can decide together."

Marco smiled like the angel he was and entered Jean's apartment. He set the soda on the counter next to the still-hot bowl of popcorn that they were to share. He placed his blanket on the couch among the others before settling there, himself.

At least he showed a bit of comfort, Jean thought, rather than awkwardly lingering in the living room, waiting for Jean to give him permission to sit down like he had in the past.

Jean joined him on the couch. "So, I've got these DVDs, and I'm sure there's some on Netflix and Hulu." 

"Scary movies?"

"Well, yeah. It's almost Halloween."

Marco looked slightly uncomfortable.

"What, do you not like them? We can watch something else if--"

"No, no, it's okay," Marco said. "We can watch scary movies."

"Okay," Jean replied. "If you say so."

Marco pointed at one of the movies in the pile. "What's that one?"

"I think it's about a group of people who come to Texas and get chased by a murderer." He left out _who wears human skin as a mask_ out of the description, so Marco wouldn't get too uneasy. He'd never actually watched that movie before, so it would be as equally new to him.

"Um... I guess that one would be okay. What do you think?"

Jean leaned over and pressed a kiss to Marco's lips to ease his nervousness. "Sure. If that's the one you want, we can watch it."

Marco hid his bashfulness--he was always cute when he blushed, Jean thought, as it brought out his freckles more--and affirmed it.

Jean stood and put the DVD in his Xbox before running over and settling down beside Marco.

At first the movie was grotesque, but it soon faded into a 70s road trip and some odd scenery.

"This is why you don't pick up hitchhikers," Jean commented as Marco leaned his head onto his shoulder. "Especially if they look crazy. Look, he's got a whole animal around his neck."

"And he just cut his arm for no reason."

"Why aren't they driving? There's a crazy person who just cut that one guy. I would be ripping it out of there."

"Like you can drive."

He gave Marco a sarcastic look at his smart comment. "I can drive."

"Yeah. Barely."

He wrestled with Marco a little bit, forgetting about the bowl of popcorn sitting next to them on the couch. It spilled all over the carpet, and the two of them groaned in frustration.

"See what you did?" Jean asked. "You made a mess of my carpet."

Marco snorted. "You're the one who spilled it. It was right next to you."

On the screen, the hippy couple was running off to some abandoned house with weird things hanging from the tree.

They didn't bother to pause the movie as they both leaned down to pick up the popcorn, and even when they kissed on the couch for about ten minutes.

Jean was starting to get a little handsy before they heard pig-like noises on the screen that interrupted their trance, and they looked up just in time to see a man with a grotesque face slam down a sledgehammer on the guy's head.

"What the fuck!" Jean cursed, jolting up as Marco held him closer, burying his face in his shoulder.

The pig noises continued, and when they stopped, Marco asked, "Is it over?"

"Yeah," Jean said, but not too much later the girl stumbled into a bunch of animal and human bones and gets hauled off by the man that killed her boyfriend.

The movie continued, and the killings became more gruesome and terrifying.

"Can we...not watch this?" Marco asked, his grip on Jean tightening.

"Yeah," Jean said, pausing the movie with the controller. "Yeah. We can watch something else."

Jean ejected the movie and pulled up his Disney+. They decided to watch _Aladdin_ instead. The old one, because Marco said the acting for the new one seemed "ingenuine." Jean knew he was just salty because the genie wasn't Robin Williams.

"Will Smith is a good genie, too."

"He _raps_ , Jean. He's trying too hard."

"Hey, you can't deny the Fresh Prince."

"I'm denying him."

"That's illegal."

"Then I'm guilty as charged. What's the sentence?"

"A kiss and dish duty."

"Fine. I was probably going to do them anyway, lazy."

Jean laughed before kissing him and snuggling into the fortress of blankets, as well as his boyfriend, before they heard a familiar sound.

_Too_ familiar of a sound.

Jean and Marco shot up from the couch, and Jean paused the movie to ensure it wasn't some auditory hallucination that they shared. But, the clucking of a chicken grew louder instead of shutting off.

"Jean?" Marco asked, clinging to his arm. "Is that--?"

"Chickens? I think so."

"Where's it coming from?"

"I don't know."

Jean grabbed a dumbbell off the rack--the nearest weapon to him that could do serious damage--and gestured Marco to get behind him. It sounded like it was coming from behind the door.

"What the fuck..." Jean said beneath his breath as he drew nearer to the door.

Then, the revving of a chainsaw engine flared up, sending the both of them nearly two feet in the air.

"Eren!" Jean yelled at his neighbor--or, at least he hoped it was. "If that's you, stop that! You're scaring the shit out of Marco."

"You're scared, too!" Marco said, tremulously.

He gave Marco a consoling look before raising the dumbbell, the sound continuing.

"If I open this door and it's you, I'm going to fucking beat you."

Then, there was a loud, insisting pounding at the door, and Jean's heart was beating a mile a minute. The doorknob started jiggling, and Jean knew it wasn't a visitor.

"Oh God. Marco, grab a knife and lock yourself in the bathroom. I'll hold him off. If you have to, climb out the window."

Marco was shaking. "But... I can't leave you out here!"

"Just do it!" Jean shouted.

Marco obeyed, grabbing the largest knife from the block and locking himself in the ensuite.

He took a deep breath before opening the door to see a tall man, disheveled dark hair and a grotesque mask.

"What the fuck do you want with me?" Jean shouted over the rev of the chainsaw. "You wanna go? We can go right the fuck now, if you want."

He held up his dumbbell as Eren _fucking_ Jeager ripped off his disgusting mask and wig, placed his chainsaw prop on the floor, and held up both his hands to convey his innocence. "Whoa, man. Chill!"

Jean was seeing red.

"What the fuck, Jeager?! Marco's locked himself in the ensuite. He's fucking terrified."

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't know."

Despite it being mere coincidence (Eren didn't know they chose that movie), Jean was livid. Marco was upset, too, but he was more occupied with keeping his boyfriend from murdering their friend.

"That was fucked up, Jeager!" Jean yelled, still restrained by his boyfriend's arms.

"I said I was sorry!"

"He said he was sorry, Jean! Calm down."

Marco's words quelled his anger somewhat, although his heart was still pounding. He could feel Marco's heartbeat, too, if he kept still.

Jean was still pissed when the three of them settled down on the couch and finished watching Aladdin. He cast Eren dirty looks throughout the rest of the movie, and Eren offered to buy them all dinner sometime to make up for his prank. It made the situation lighter, but Jean was ready to die for his boyfriend, and that wasn't to be taken lightly.

With Marco at his side, there wasn't much that he wouldn't sacrifice himself for.

Marco thanked him for his bravery later via make-out session before they fell into a nightmare-free sleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Spooktober series! If you would like to request a pairing/prompt, feel free to comment below! Thanks for reading!! ❤❤


End file.
